warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titania/@comment-32972576-20181005101320
Something I posted over on the forums, just interested in different perspectives really: I wonder if I'm the only one who likes Titania the way that she is, for the most part? I hope that the rework, should it go ahead, won't drastically alter her but refine her abilities. For me, her major themes are mobility (her passive, the need to collect buffs from Tribute), evasion (tied to mobility, the buff from Razorwing) and crowd control (her first three abilities to varying degrees). Probably more than any other frame I've used, I found that Titania relies on her mobility to keep her alive, due perhaps to her naturally low shields/health/armour and her abilities not directly improving her survivability. Her passive then makes a lot of sense to me; when stacking its effect with a mobility mod such as Firewalker she can move at a terrific speed when bullet jumping and rolling, which I have additionally found very useful for collecting Tribute buffs. Titania's abilities are generally quite powerful; they feel much better with Natural Talent equipped to get the casting speed down though, which fits with keeping on the move, and benefit greatly from increased range with the exception of Razorwing. I found that Titania pairs well with a Huras Kubrow with Stalk; granted, she needs to be close to enemies for the stealth effect to trigger (again, having high mobility helps with this), but once it does she can freely use her abilities to lock down groups without fear of retribution. Building around Razorwing requires a different, more offensive mindset; in my opinion the ability is almost entirely removed from the rest of her skillset and requires building around it specifically. I can understand why it seems that the majority of players favour it though for raw DPS, given the nature of this game. Personally, I like to rely on my weapons for DPS instead, but I know that this is more likely a minority view. (NB: I also enjoy playing Nyx which might explain a lot...) What I would suggest could be changed for Titania? - I like that Tribute buffs are generally adaptive to what enemy type is being faced, but the Dust buff is probably the only one worth having at present and the others need to be revisited. For example, Thorns would be more useful if the reflected damage was also ignored entirely - I don't think this would make it overly strong given that it can only reach a maximum of 25%. I think the mechanics of Tribute are fine and fit well with her mobility theme. - Lantern is a remarkable ability, especially with increased range, and is offset with the Lantern target being freely suspended in midair with rather floaty physics requiring a lot of micromanagement to keep it in a suitable position. I actually think this is reasonable given that the ability completely pacifies enemies - it also allows for the target to be moved elsewhere if needed. However, one thing I noticed though is that Lantern requires enemy line-of-sight; in quite a lot of cases this crippled its effectiveness because the "lantern" floated off somewhere where it wouldn't be seen. Either rooting the lantern target or removing the line-of-sight component entirely would likely make Lantern far too powerful; the change I would suggest is that if enemies do not have line-of-sight on the "lantern", they should be attracted to it but not pacified, akin to Ivara's Noise Arrow, then pacified as the enemy sees the "lantern". I'm not certain I would change anything else for Titania at this point. I would argue that her Prime version can have more health/shields/armour for raw survivability, and as I have outlined above I feel she is fine aside from the two points I would change.